


Broke Mingyu

by ninefive17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, idk mingyu is an idiot and jihoon is a tsundere, soonyoung and jun end up being a thing??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-04-21 02:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninefive17/pseuds/ninefive17
Summary: Soonyoung is bored and has money and Mingyu is broke and does what he's told.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 17





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> from my twt wasnt expecting this to be more than one chapter but ig things just turn out that way

"Mingyu~" Soonyoung Sang, Mingyu looked at him annoyed he knew Soonyoung was going to make him do something.

"What do you want?"

"I'll give you 50 bucks to ask that kid in the corner for a kiss I'll double it if you manage to get a kiss ill give you 70 if you get one on the cheek" He said with a smirk. 'There it is' Mingyu thought a stupid request from his stupid rich friend. 

"Why would I do that? Would that be considered sexual harassment?"

"I don't know probably but I know your going to do it anyway because your broke and you want a new phone" Mingyu glared at Soonyoung he was annoyed at him knowing he was right. He really needed a new phone.

Nonetheless Mingyu begrudgingly got up and approached the kid that Soonyoung had point at earlier. Mingyu was glad that it was still early in the morning and there was a a total of about 5 people in the classroom, each minding their own business. Well except himself and Soonyoung.

Mingyu slowly approached the other "Uh hi" he said quietly not trying to gain the attention of the other students. Once Mingyu realized that the other might not have heard him he decided to tap the others shoulder. He then realized that the boy was asleep 'I'll try again once he's awake' Mingyu thought but before he walked away he felt someone grab onto him. 

"What the do you think you were doing?"

"Uh trying to get your attention?"

"Are you telling me or are you asking me?"

"Uh I'm telling you... sir" he said firmly but feeling embarrassed for adding the sir

The smaller just got up and walked away but Mingyu trailed behind. Once the other noticed he stopped to look at him.

"Uh... class was just about to start"

"I'm aware you should probably go back you look like you need all the knowledge you could get"

"Uh what about you"

"Worry about yourself you over grown string bean" and with that the smaller walked away leaving Mingyu all alone. Mingyu felt bad for disturbing his sleep.

As Mingyu made his way back to his seat he 50 dollars that Soonyoung had promised on his seat.

"Although you didn't do what I asked you still get the 50 for calling him sir" Soonyoung said trying to hold back his laughter

Mingyu took his money and sat down. He wasn't even paying attention to the lecture but rather he was staring at the empty seat where the 'quiet kid' sat.

\---

The next day Mingyu notices that that kid is there, and probably sleeping.

"Are you gonna talk to him or are you going to continue to stare at him like a creep" Soonyoung said being uncomfortably close to Mingyu

Mingyu just pushed him away and said "I'm going to wait until after class"

And so he did he waited until the lecture was over. Once the professor dismissed them he immediately walked towards the smaller and stopped him in his tracks.

"Hi" was the first thing he said trying to catch his breath before he spoke again.

"What do you want" the other responded coldly

"I came to apologize, I'm sorry about yesterday I was dared to ask to kiss you because I kinda needed a new phone so... anyway! Whats your name?"

"Jihoon. Now i would appreciate it if you left me alone. I have class to go to"

Mingyu took that as a sign to move out the way.

Everything was back to normal until one day Mingyu had to stay after school to meet with a teacher of his. Once he was done with the meeting he bumped into someone. That someone was Jihoon.

"Oh my god I'm sorry I didn't see you there! I uh I don't mean that your short or anything it's just that I wasn't looking and yea well I'm sorry!" he spat out nervously Jihoon was just staring blankly at him.

"Sorry about that Jihoon"

"Oh my god okay whatever your forgiven stop looking at me like that"

Mingyu immediately hugged Jihoon and immediately apologized once he realized what he was doing.

Jihoon just rolled his eyes and walked away.

"You're an idiot you know that Mingyu? First you call him sir, hilarious by the way, then you call him short are you going to call him ugly next?" Mingyu had explained to Soonyoung what had happened the day before

"I know and no I wont call him ugly he just intimidates me" Mingyu said sighing loudly

"That short stack of pancakes intimidates you?" Soonyoung asked in disbelief "Mingyu you're a literal giant and your intimidated by someone who is no taller than what 5'5? Make it make sense"

"leave me alone you'd know exactly why I'm intimidated if you were to talk to the dude"

"Alright bet. I'll go talk to him right now. I'll go see how intimidating he really is."

"Wait Soonyoung!" but before he could stop him Soonyoung had already made his way to Jihoon

Unsurprising to Soonyoung, Jihoon was asleep. Soonyoung wondered if he should let him sleep or wake him up. After a few seconds of thinking he ultimately decided to wake him up not caring about the consequences. He poked the smaller cheeks until he woke up.

"Good Morning sunshine" Soonyoung said with a bright smile

"What do you want? You're gonna ask to kiss me too" he said obviously annoyed.

"No of course not I would never. But you see that giant puppy over there" referring to Mingyu "he has a tiny crush on you although he wont admit it. He wanted to ask you out on a date but the thing is that telephone poll is too scared to ask himself, so what do you say? Will you go on a date with him?"

"Whats in it for me?"

"Love of course! I'm kidding kinda. But ill give you 100 if you do it. 50 now and 50 after what do you say? Oh! and the date will be tomorrow he'll pick you up and don't worry i already now your address"

"Okay fine. Also do you just have money to give?"

"Yup I'm filthy rich, been thinking about getting a sugar baby so if you know anyone let me know" and with that Soonyoung made his way back to Mingyu

"Oh Kim Mingyu I got you a date~~" Soonyoung sang

Mingyu looked at Soonyoung in disbelief "W-With who?"

"With Jihoon you dummy. I'll send you the deets later but isn't this exciting! Your going on a date with your crush~"

"I don't have a crush on him" he protested

"Right okay anyway its tomorrow so prepare yourself I'll pay"

\---

"So your telling me that you're getting paid to go on a date?! Bro I'll go for you if you want"

"Your that desperate for money?"

"Duh"

"I'll go and the dude that is paying is looking for a sugar baby so I take it you may be interested?"

"Well one is it an old man? Is he attractive?"

"No not an old man and hes okay I guess"

"Well then sign me up Jihoon"

"I'll make sure to let him know"

\---

Jihoon approached Soonyoung before he entered class.

"Yo"

"Hi Jihoonie how may i help you? Are you nervous about your date later?"

"No. And I have a friend who's interested in being your sugar baby his name is Wen Junhui, here's his number"

"Thank you Jihoonie. Oh! and before i forget here's the first half I'll give you the other half and some extra for this number tomorrow"

\---

Mingyu had arrived early to the restaurant and sat at the table that Soonyoung had reserve for them. Part of him wanted Jihoon to ditch and another part wanted him to show up. He was nervous to say the least. After a few minute of waiting Jihoon arrived at the restaurant and made his way to the table.

"Uh hi" Mingyu was the first to speak

"Lets just get this over with"

The waiter came and took their orders.

"Your name?"

"Huh?"

"Your name. I never got it."

"Oh its Mingyu"

"Okay Mingyu do you really have a crush on me or is Soonyoung just being an ass"

"Soonyoung is being an ass but i won't deny that I find you attractive." Mingyu said rather confidently which took both of them by surprise

"You're not to bad yourself" Jihoon said quietly but loud enough for Mingyu to hear.

"Anyway why did you agree to this? I know Soonyoung must've offered you something in order for you to even consider doing this"

"Well free food and i get a 100 bucks out of this"

"Really! poo I get nothing" he said with a pout but then realized what he might've said could have come off in a bad way. "I mean uh I didn't mean that to offend you or anything its just-"

"Dude shut up I honestly could care less. You always freak out as if I'm going to beat you up or something"

"Oh okay i'll be quiet now I guess"

The rest of the 'date' was silence all you could hear was the sound of them chewing and the a soft chatter from other customers. 


	2. Chapter 2

\---

Jihoon approached Soonyoung early in the morning the next day

"Hey Jihoonie thanks for giving me your friends number he's a real hottie"

"Yes burning hot" he held out his hand "Now pay me"

"Eager are we? here's 70 don't waste it all in one place"

Jihoon took the money and made his way to his seat.

"Ya! Kim Mingyu!" Soonyoung yelled before entering the classroom "How was the date with our Jihoonie"

"Our? Jihoonie? whatever, we sat and ate in silence once we were done we both went our separate ways"

“So you’re telling me I wasted my hard earned money for you to just sit in silence?? This is outrageous!”

“Whatever its your parents money anyway”

“You’re no fun” Soonyoung finally settled down in his seat and pouted for the rest of the lecture.

—

Mingyu went about his day hoping he wouldn’t run into Jihoon ever again but he realized that was going to be a bit impossible seeing as they have a class together and they have to see each other everyday. 

Unluckily for Mingyu a week after their date they were assigned to do a group project, one of his members was Jihoon along with two other students, who he didn’t know. 

They all introduced themselves, there was Wonwoo, a third year and Jeonghan a fourth year the other two were well himself and jihoon.

“Jihoon is it?” The oldest said Jihoon looked at him confused. “You’re cute” he said squishing the others cheeks which made him blush. Mingyu would be lying if he said that that didn’t bother him.

“Alright you two stop flirting we have work to do” Wonwoo spoke

“You’re no fun. Look at him don’t you think he’s absolutely adorable? Mingyu don’t you think he’s cute?” Jihoon just glared at mingyu

“Yes the cutest now can we get back to work?” Wonwoo responded instead

“I asked Mingyu not you?”

“We have work to do let the kid go so we can get some work done”

“Watch it Jeon we’re the same age”

“Sorry couldn’t tell now can we get back to work.”

“Buzz kill”

Jeonghan let go of Jihoon and they finally began to work on their project. 

After a few hours it started to get late. Jihoon was the first to leave, then it was jeonghan.

“It was nice meeting you” was the last thing Wonwoo said before leaving Mingyu’s dorm.

Mingyu cleaned up thinking about all that had that happened today. He realized that he might’ve grown a crush on Jihoon and figures that there isn’t much he could do since he knew the smaller would never like him. So he just plopped himself on his bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about the what if’s.

He lost his train of thought when we he got a message from soonyoung 

That read:

“ _ We’re going on a double date tomorrow dress your nicest we eating fancy ;)” _

Mingyu just groaned wondering who his date will be. He also wondered about soonyoung’s date ‘who would want to date that weirdo’ Mingyu thought.

—

‘Tis date day and Mingyu still has no idea who his date is. All he knows is that he’s way too early. He stood outside for a good 30 minutes until finally soonyoung arrived.

“So do you care to tell me who my date is? Who your date is?!”

“Nope you’ll have to wait, they'll be here a bit late so let's just go on inside.”

They both sat down, received the menu and ordered some drinks. After about five minutes their dates finally arrived and immediately noticed Jihoon. The other didn’t look too happy to be there but his friend on the other hand seemed ecstatic. 

“Mingyu this is you’re date whom you’ve already met and this is my date his name is Jun”

Mingyu shook Jun's hand and smiled at jihoon. Jun took a seat next to Soonyoung which left Jihoon to take a seat next to Mingyu. 

They all ordered and the first to speak was Soonyoung's date, Jun.

“So jihoon is this the guy you went on a date with last time?” he didn’t answer but just glared at the other.

“Jun is it? how do I put this um why soonyoung?”

“He’s loaded and as a bonus he’s cute” he said while squishing the others cheek. Soonyoung gave Jun a kiss on the cheek which made their friends highly uncomfortable.  _ Weird duo _ mingyu thought.

“So mingyu what do you think of our little Jihoonie”

“Don’t call me little” the other responded as he glared at his friend and well and everyone else on the table.

“So mingyu?”

“Um well i don’t really know him but i do find him attractive. We’re in a group project together so maybe I’ll get to know him some more”

“Aw cute someone finally likes our jihoonie”

“Mingyu won’t say this out loud but between you and me he has a crush on Jihoon” Both Jun and Soonyoung were giggling like they were teenage girls. Mingyu kicked Soonyoung and Jihoon whose face was tomato red had also kicked Jun. 

“Look at that soonyoung it seems like jihoon might also have a crush”

“If they start dating then we’ll get to go on double dates more often”

Jihoon had gone up and excused themselves from the table and made his way to the restroom. Jun decided to follow him.

“What the hell are you doing soonyoung!?? And how the hell did you meet someone just as crazy as you?”

“First of all don't call him crazy, that's RUDE. And Jihoon introduced us didn’t i tell you i wanted a sugar baby? Anyway we hit it off and it seems like he’s not doing this completely for money so that’s fun i may get myself a cute boyfriend. AND i wanted you to go on another date with Jihoon i made it a double date because i figured Jihoon will be more comfortable around his friend”

Mingyu just rolled his eyes as he took a bite out the breadsticks that were on the table.

Meanwhile in the restroom with Jihoon and jun…

“What's wrong”

“What wrong?! Jun i get you want me to date but PLEASE let me do it on my own terms PLEASE. I don’t like being forced to do things i don't want to do. If i had wanted another date with mingyu i would have done it”

“No jihoon you wouldn’t have but I’m sorry it just seemed like you kinda liked him I figured you needed a little push at the end of the day I just want you to be happy”

“Whatever we can continue this date only if you promise not to embarrass me. I swear to god Junhui i will leave if you do or say anything stupid”

“Fine i promise now let's go back”

Once the two got back to the table they noticed that the food had already been served. They sat down and ate and enjoyed the rest of the diner. 

At the end of the night Soonyoung took Jun home, Mingyu and Jihoon were left on their own.

“I can drive you home if you’d like”

“You have a car?”

“Well yes and no my parents let me bring it with me for school so i don’t technically own it but i do have one”

“Okay fine i guess”

And they both made their way to Mingyu’s car. The drive to jihoon’s place was uncomfortably silent. Neither wanting to speak.

Before jihoon entered his place Mingyu called out to him 

“So I’ll be seeing you tomorrow at my place right?”

Jihoon looked at the other confused and then Mingyu spoke again “for our project remember?”

“Right I’ll see you tomorrow I guess”

—-

The first to arrive at Mingyu’s place was Wonwoo. Mingyu figured that since they are alone that he might as well get to know the dude.

“So… Wonwoo what are you majoring in?”

“Computer science” he answered in a monotone voice

“Cool, why are you taking English then?”

“The same reason you are because I have to” mingyu took that as a cue to stop talking to someone who clearly didn’t want to engage in conversation. 

On the topic of majors he wondered what Jihoon’s major could be and jeonghan too. It’s something interesting to know it lets you know more about the person.

In his train of thought he didn’t hear the knocks on the door until Wonwoo started yelling at him.

When he opened the door he was greeted with Jeonghan clung onto Jihoon. 

“I see you came together”

“Well not really we met up in the hallway and i just couldn’t keep my hands off of him he’s just too cute” jeonghan said while tightening his grip on the other.

Mingyu was honestly surprised that Jihoon didn’t pull away.

“We have work to do” Wonwoo added

Mingyu brought out some snacks. Jihoon was trying to do his work but proved difficult seeing as jeonghan was still clung onto him and Wonwoo was staring intently at his laptop.

“Um Jeonghan Jihoon, what are you majoring in?” Mingyu decided to ask the two

“Psychology,” Jeonghan said before taking a sip of soda. His answer seemed to surprise every one.

“You’re majoring in psychology?” Wonwoo asked

“Yeah why is that so shocking? I’m smarter than I seem anyway Jihoon what are you majoring in?”

“Computer science”

“Oh! Wonwoo is majoring in the same thing that’s cool” mingyu said excitingly 

“Mingyu what are you majoring in” jeonghan decided to ask as it seemed that no one else was going to do it 

“Culinary arts”

“You cook?”

“Yes i do”

“Huh cool” after that no one else said anything it was the same sight as before Wonwoo staring at his computer jeonghan clung onto jihoon while he tries to do his work and then there’s mingyu just staring at everyone

Soon they were gone but Jeonghan decided to stay to help mingyu clean up 

“You know you don’t have to help i can do it on my own”

“I actually wanted to talk”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating I’ve actually have been working on this chapter since I posted the first one I wasn’t that inspired which is why this took so long. I hope you enjoyed and I’ll try to update this again soon.
> 
> Sorry for the cliffhanger!


End file.
